Dark Seduction
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: He was always there, every night he was there. Tainting his sweet dreams and intensifying his nightmares...


**Alrighty, so you've either read the summary, and are here to tell me what I nutcase I am, or to read this story. I'm just gonna clear a few things up, and then get right to it. This story is an AU, and it's set in 1864, when Damon is still human.**

* * *

_Damon groaned in pleasure as he reached his climax, the heavy weight on his arms ceasing and being replaced with a hard body. It rolled them over, still inside him, and Damon found himself staring into the silver-grey eyes that he was so familiar with._

_It was strange; he knew every inch of the man's body, yet knew __**nothing about him. **__He didn't even know his name. But the man knew __**everything **__about him. He only knew everything about him because Damon had trusted him enough - - to spill his deepest, darkest secrets to him. He had told him everything about Katherine, his father, secretly being jealous of Stefan, how he blamed himself for his mother's death... All that, to a stranger._

_The man gently stroked strands of Damon's hair off his sweaty forehead and he moaned softly, relishing in the comfort of his touch. He felt his eyelids flutter and his body grew numb. The man's touch was like a drug; addictive and he couldn't get enough of it, wanting more and more every time._

_"Sleep my love," he whispered softly, his tone lulling Damon further into the throes of sleep, pressing his lips to his forehead. "Unless our activites haven't completely exerted you," he chuckled. As Damon closed his eyes, he found himself thinking he was lucky he was laying down, or else his legs would have buckled._

_A while later, a feral-like hiss broke the calm serenity and Damon blearily opened his eyes, wondering if the maid had left his door open and the cat had slipped into the room, but instead he was staring into the face of a beast; veins were pulsing under its eyes and the eyes themselves were midnight black and fangs poked out from his lips in a growl._

_Damon gasped, awake at once, struggling to get out of a vice-like hold that had been soft. He opened his mouth to scream, but the monster's finger reached up to his lips, silencing him._

_"I'm sorry love, you're much too tempting to resist" - it had the voice of the beautiful man, but whatever was in front of him was __**not **__beautiful - "You're my secret indulgence, and I'm your hidden desire."_

_It growled lowly and blue eyes connected with grey before a rough growl sounded and Damon's screams followed..._

Damon shot up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. He looked around, feverishly scanning the darkness, and was relieved beyond belief when he found nothing. Ever since his nightmares began, he had begun to realise that there could always be something lurking in the darkness, waiting to creep up on him and pounce.

He _hated_ sleeping, hated it because _he_ was always there, every night he was there. Tainting his sweet dreams and intensifying his nightmares. Damon had no clue, none whatsoever as to who the man was, and it frightened him. A stranger was appearing to him in dreams, and was pleasuring him in ways he had never thought were possible.

But there was always one drawback, they all started differently, but they all ended the same way - with the mysterious man killing him. Damon had only ever seen a face like that once before in a story book he had read to Stefan once, back when they were younger. It was the face of a demon, but how could it belong to the most beautiful man Damon had ever seen?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Damon threw the covers off of him and walked over to his nightstand, grabbing his water pitcher and pouring himself a glass. As he feverently gulped it down, a chill swept through the room that he didn't pay much attention to; his mind was still on the beautiful man that had become the subject of his nightmares.

There was a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Damon spun around, seeing nothing in the darkness. Confused, he narrowed his eyes, trying to catch the perpertrator, but before he could move, there was another tap, and another, and another. Damon whirled around angrily, tossing his hands out in mid-air to try and catch whatever was playing with him.

"Try here, love." The voice was _right behind him_. Damon felt the chill again, only this time it was much stronger, it knotting his stomach up. The voice was eeriely familar, with a sense of dread, he noted it was _too_ familiar.

Steeling himself to turn around, he took a deep breath and spun towards the voice, his fingers - and every muscle inside his body - going slack, sending the glass of water he had been holding plummeting towards the carpet.

A pale hand caught the glass with a spectatular display of reflex while Damon's mouth was agape in horror. "_You_," he gasped, his ability to step back failing him. He was just as transfixed by the glittering pair of grey eyes as he had been in his dreams, but he also knew they were the flood gates before the storm.

"But-how, I-" Damon broke off, lost for words, his mind a jumbled mess. How was it possible that the man he had been dreaming about was right in front of him? He had initally thought that he was in the middle of another nightmare, but the all too real fear coursing through his body quickly erased that thought.

"Why the hostile reception Damon?" the man asked gently, setting the glass on the nightstand. He walked towards him, a predatory look in his eyes that made Damon take a step back. "Just a few hours ago you were quite content in my arms, quite content tasting me as I kissed your delectable lips..." he noted with a pleasurable tone to his voice.

Damon felt sick with the possiblity that his dreams had been reality all along, helplessly shaking his head whilst saying, "No..." then he added more confidently, "You aren't real. _That_ wasn't real."

The man was inches away from him in seconds, their eyes locking in a silent stand-off. "You can't fight me off, Damon," he whispered in a slightly colder tone, which combined with his fingers lightly stroking his cheek, was enough to make Damon tremble.

"What do you want with me?!" he raised his voice as loud as he was able to, without alerting the maids who would wake up Stefan and his father, trying to gain some control over the situation. It was clear he had none.

"The better question is, what do _you_ want Damon?" the man asked, and Damon remained silent, his brows knotting together in confusion. The man chuckled darkly and added, "Blood? Strength? Darkness?" The vague elaboration did nothing in clearing Damon's mind.

"You're strong, but you could be _so _much stronger, so much faster," he went on, his voice rising in elation as Damon saw the beginning of a smirk tug at his mouth. "You could take whatever you want and leave a trail of darkness behind you." The thought made Damon shudder; he wasn't an evil person, he was far from it. Once again, he found himself a silent observer.

"Yes Damon, there's Darkness inside you.I can sense it. It's untamed, wild, _claimable_..." the man whispered, almost akin to a purr. Damon gulped, the thought of a man he had never - or possibly - met before telling him something about himself he would never have even _considered_, was spine-chilling.

"I won't join you," Damon said firmly. He was thankful for his nightmares that he knew the nature of this man. His father had told him about them; how they storm through towns, taking whatever they wanted, killing whoever they wanted and spilling enough blood to rival the fiercest wars when they left.

"Do not resist me Damon, you are a Dark Prince," the man said, voice high with appraisal and Damon half-heartedly shook his head, giving a stifled noise of protest that was cut off by the man whispering, "The one live out eternity by my side."

"Never!" Damon was nearly yelling from the proposterity of it all, yet there was something deep inside of him that was fighting his instincts to fight off this man's current advances.

He walked up to him, vaguely resembling a lion out on the hunt, gently resting his hands on Damon's shoulders. His body burned, just like every time he had touched him in his 'dreams'. "You shall be safe in my arms, just like every night we're together,"his voice was so soft Damon actually believed him. He was a creature of the night and he had caused him no harm.

But he was still one of them.

"Let me go!" Damon demanded, the air in the room changing. The man's posture didn't change, only his facial expression - a seductive looking smirk - before Damon found himself wide-eyed, back on his bed, with the man towering over him.

He chuckled and leant down towards Damon's lips. He held his breath, half wanting to kiss him, half wanting him to leave. The man didn't kiss him, much to Damon's hidden disappointment, but instead whispered against his lips, "You don't want me to."

"It's fairly obvious that you're squirming out of want and sheer desire," the man went on, fingers lightly dancing over Damon's collarbone, over the hem of his shirt. Damon held back a whimper, he didn't need to give this man any ideas. "I can feel the way your body shivers against mine, Damon. How your tender lips are so eager to please me, how you burn for my touch, how you whimper..." his hand slipped up his shirt and brushed against Damon's hardened nipple, finally releasing that whimper that had Damon blushing but _him_ smiling. "...Just like that."

"Please... stop." Damon wasn't sure how far he could go before this man broke his self-control; he was already wanting him like some needy whore on the street corners. One more touch, he'd be his. _One_ more touch, Damon would be gone. He could tell the man knew this, as his hand slid out from under his shirt and rested on either side of his body, barely touching him.

"Just give in to me Damon," he urged him softly and Damon groaned quietly, feeling his groin swell and pool with blood at the thought of giving himself over, over to a vampire; a monster who everybody feared. "Give yourself to me, and I could give you everything you've ever wanted. I could even slaughter that Katherine girl for breaking your heart." The idea was tempting, so very tempting...

"How could she pass up an Angel like you?" he murmured softly, finally bringing a hand up to hold Damon's chin. There was that touch, his damned surrender that already had his eyes half-closed and his mouth partially open. "That's it, Damon," the man whispered appreciatively, bending down to claim his mouth in a lavish kiss.

He moaned and shuddered as the man's hands began exploring his body, stripping his shirt off. He wandered down to his neck, kissing and biting in a way that had Damon holding in his gasps and squirming. His dreams always started out like this, but now his dreams were becoming reality.

He cried out quietly in surprise at the man's sudden quickness in ridding him of his trousers. Damon blushed as the man towered over him once more, smirking down at his prize. Boldly, Damon reached up and plastered their lips together, pulling the man's body down, making it easier to start undressing him.

They were both bare; skin on skin and roughly kissing. Damon groaned and gritted his teeth together as the man wasted no time and was inside him in seconds, pinning Damon down to his bed. It was safe to say the man had suceeded in making Damon a quivering mess within minutes.

"Harder," he demanded, trying to quieten his moans in case any of the maid's were on night patrol.

The man smiled devilishly at him before complying to his wishes. His grip on Damon's arms was slowly stopping the blood flow, but he didn't care, it felt too good to stop. They never had before, regardless if those times were only just dreams, but Damon was starting to think that was what he was made to believe.

He cried out into the man's mouth as he gripped him tightly between his legs, working a steady rythmn into his thrusts. They kissed again, tongues and teeth clashing as Damon was slowly but surely coming undone. It was the singlemost painful, yet pleasurable, thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Pleasure was rolling through his body and Damon eyes were repeatedly fluttering closed as the man was currently ravaging his neck with a ferocity; he couldn't concentrate on anything but the beautiful man above him, silently praying he wouldn't get to see the monster inside tonight.

Damon was panting rapidly; he was so close he could feel his climax lingering. The man was teasing him, slowing his pace down ever so slightly and Damon did exactly what he wanted, moaned and begged for more, begged him to finish him off.

So he did, with a hard thrust into him. Damon felt the man clap a hand over his mouth, holding him down while he screamed and squirmed, riding out his climax. He was panting endlessly once the man took his hand away, closing his eyes as the after-waves of bliss swept over him.

He opened them again at the sound of tearing flesh and found himself staring aimlessly from the man's bleeding wrist to his eyes; they were silently urging him to drink. Relucantly, Damon closed his mouth around the wound, the man's arms holding him in a warm cocoon.

As he drank - the thought of it being blood no longer repulsed him as it would have done - he could feel the aching in his arms leave him and his entire body filled with a warm sensation and every muscle in his body went slack, only not out of fear, telling him to relax.

"Mmmm, that's it Damon. Rip into me, tear me open, my little predator," the man sighed, humming in euphoria as Damon continued to drink from him. This _man_ was his drug, not just his touch, his very essence was drugging him.

The man smiled tenderly before pulling his wrist away, his blood coming away hot and sticky on Damon's lips. He licked them clean, not able to hide his discomfort, to which the man's smile grew wider.

"Don't leave me," he said quietly, grabbing onto the man's arm before he had a chance to move off of him. It was strange, he was begging a nameless - to him - man to stay with him, but he _was_ the man he had spent nights with for a month on end. It didn't seem quite so strange when he thought about it like that.

"I'll be back pet." He whispered softly, bringing the rest of his fingers inwards to cup Damon's face, igniting shivers within his body that had the man chuckling quietly. "I _always_ come back."

Damon's world then became shrouded in darkness as the man's hands violently snapped his neck.

* * *

**Three guesses on who the bloke was, right. :P You probably all hate me for ending it there because it's a oneshot, but what can I say? I'm evil and I know it... *starts dancing* Anyway, leave your reviews please (remember the longer the better) because I absolutely love hearing from you all, you're the best. :-)**

**I won't be adding anymore to this story as it's a oneshot.**


End file.
